A New Student
by Photo Photo Photato
Summary: When Levy Mcgarden , a student at fairy tail high, meets transfer student Gajeel redfox, what happens? Will sparks fly or will they just become competition for each other? Mainly GaLe. Slight NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Possible OC, Minor cursing and rude language, OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

A/N : I'm sorry if it's bad, this is my first story. Suggestions and criticism are much appreciated.

 **Levy's POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

My alarm went off, resembling the sound of a ticking bomb, making me fall off the bed in surprise. _Again_. I checked the time, 6:30. "It's still early'" I say to myself. "I'll just get 5 more minutes of sleep."

 _Oh shit, it's the first day of classes_

I got up from the floor and was about to go outside _when suddenly_. . . . . the alarm went off again and I hit my head on the door. "Ow!" I shout as I wince in pain. Well, this is gonna be a loooong day. I turned the alarm off, got my clothes and ran to the bathroom.

 _15 minutes later_

Just as I finished taking bath, someone knocked and called out "Levy-san, are you done?" _Lu-chan._ I grabbed my uniform and threw it on. I opened the door and there standing in the hallway, waiting, was Lucy. "Levy-san, why are you awake so early?" Lucy asked. "I could asked the same to you but I just remembered it's the first day of classes," I say with a shrug. I grabbed some breakfast, rushed to the table, and ate.

 _10 minutes later_

"Lu-chan, we're gonna be late!" I impatiently waited for Lucy at the door. A few minutes later, she raced to the door with toast in her mouth. Her words were muffled by the toast in her mouth but I think it was along the lines of "Let's go to school!"

 **Lucy's POV**

Levy and I were running to school when we suddenly bumped into Natsu. I tripped, suddenly fell forward, and Natsu caught me. We both blushed and I just jumped away from him because of embarrassment. Natsu just scratched his head and ran to school. Levy suddenly said, teasingly, out of nowhere:

"Lu-chan and Natsu sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G **!** "Levy-san!"

"But admit it, Lu-chan, you like him, don't you?" ". . . . ."

Ok, first off, I don't like him, maybe I do, but I don't. I seriously _don't_ like Natsu.

 **Levy's POV**

When we arrived in school, after Lu-chan and Natsu's little incident, I went straight to Makarov-sensei's class. I rushed to my seat in the corner, got my book out, and started reading. A few minutes later, Makarov-sensei walked in, stepped on his footstool, and climbed on the table. "Good morning, Section 2!" he greeted. "Good morning, Makarov-sensei!" we replied. He started scribbling on the board as I took notes.

In the middle of our lecture, an announcement came and called Makarov-sensei to Gildarts-sensei's office. When Makarov-sensei came back, there was a guy with him: Tall and massive, kinda like a mountain , with a spiky black Mohawk reaching up to his back, lots of piercings, and dressed like a gangster on the street, with ripped shorts and steel boots. But admittedly he was hot.

"Class, this is Gajeel Redfox and he comes from Phantom University," Makarov-sensei said. " Take that empty seat in front of Ms. Mcgarden, Mr. Redfox." He look around and walked-stomped to the seat in front of mine.

 _Oh great just great. Now I can't see with this freakin giant in front of me. How the fuck am I supposed to take notes with these massive guy sitting in front of me._

 _Ohhhh yeah I could ask for a seat replacement_

"Makarov-sensei , I cant see. Can I sit somewhere else? "OK, Mr. Strauss, please exchange with Ms. Mcgarden."

So the discussion went on smoothly and when the bell rang I scrambled to get my things and went straight to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Possible OC, Minor cursing and rude language, OOCness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Gajeel's POV**

I'm now enrolled in this trash school. Jose made me, Juvia, Aria and Sol as the spies at Fairy Tail high. As much as I didn't wanna leave Phantom U, I needed to know stuff about this trash dump of a school for blackmail and besides we have a plan. I don't know how they even considered this place a rival school but Jose wants them down so here we are. So far, this mindless little suckers don't have a fucking clue. Jose wants me to know every single detail about Makarov, the school's current headmaster, so that we can kill the old man, make a clean getaway, then frame it on someone, probably that stupid fire-addicted twat I've been hearing about lately.

Well, anyway, once we were dropped off, we went straight to Gildarts' office. Gildarts told us rules and those boring stuff that I don't need to know coz I'm still gonna break them. I kinda dozed off while he was explaining, until Juvia dropped her 2-ton books on my foot, _accidentally_.

 _No one told her to bring all those fucking stuff with her._

Gildarts told the punishments for breaking the rules. "One offense is detention….. Three offenses means expulsion."

 _WHAT THE FUCKING WHAT! I'M GONNA GET EXPELLED TODAY! HOW AM I GONNA EXPLAIN THIS TO JOSE. I MEAN I DON'T REALLY CARE BUT I HATE EXPLAINING_

"Since the four of you are now students of Fairy Tail High, go to your classes." Silence. "What are you waiting for?" he asked impatiently. "But we don't know where to go," said Juvia. Gildarts replied saying "Your teachers are waiting for you outside."

So I looked for Makarov, for about 2 minutes. Until I felt a tug on pant leg. I looked down and saw a really old man staring at me.

 _Must be Makarov. But damn he's smaller than I thought_

Well, once we got to the room and I was introduced to the class, I was sent to my seat at the back, alone. But once I got nearer, I saw a blue-haired pipsqueak sitting on the chair behind mine.

 _Tsk, Shrimp_

But once I sat in my chair, I fell asleep. A while later, the bell rang, I got up, stretched, and went to where my feet would bring me.

 _Who cares about the next class_

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

I met up with Lu-chan and we went together to our next class. Once we were in our seats, I told her about the guy from my earlier class. Lucy was listening intently and she said, in a conspiratorial stage whisper, "You like him, don't you?" I blushed and didn't say a word. "Ha!" she said. "I take that as a yes."

"Nonononononono, I don't like him, fuck no!" I said, as the teacher came in the room.

The class was a breeze, we just took some notes and a small lecture. When the class was over, Lu-chan and I went to the cafeteria.

When Lucy and I were chatting in the hallway, we saw Wendy and Natsu coming to us. But, as they were walking toward us, we saw a group of students, with Gajeel, running straight toward us. I was about to scoot out of the way when somebody hit me and sent me falling.

I was expecting a great impact but it never came. Instead I felt a pair of strong arms around me.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. School dropped a load of stuff on me so really sorry. I'll try to update sooner.


End file.
